


There are other ways to sate our desires

by ChesapeakeStripper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hannibal doesn't cut open Will's head, M/M, S3 Ep06, Technically non con elements, blow jobs while sedated, but he still gets a meal, divergence, have I mentioned I'm not good at tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeStripper/pseuds/ChesapeakeStripper
Summary: “Any peace is better than war.” Will surmises.Hannibal reaches out then, touching his cheek as he tilts his head to gaze into those stormy blue eyes, one’s that are too aware despite the drugs coursing through his system.“But… You play, you pay... Isn’t it?” He looks up, leaning in slightly to Hannibal’s touch before he lets his eyes close, relishing in it as he waits for the knife, wonders where it will strike his body, if Hannibal will continue to hold him close as he takes his last breaths or if he will simply gift him another brand. “In the end, I’m always going to be a part of you.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	There are other ways to sate our desires

Eyes lift to watch someone limp into the room, the shadows dancing over the figure and keeping features hidden till they sit next to him, leaning into the light. “Hello, Will.”

High cheekbones, maroon eyes and an accent that makes his heart skip, the first time for recognition, the second because of his own mixed emotions that he doesn’t want to show. It was only before that they were sitting in the gallery smiling at each other, Will wants that now, but he still remembers the weight of the knife he had held, the gunshot to his shoulder and Hannibal’s disappointment in him, for the brand of forgiveness he wanted to show him ‘You forgive how God forgives’. 

Instead, he lets his eyes fall down to the table, trying to read the situation, trying to ignore the churning of his stomach. The darkness twists the edges of his vision, but the bone-white china stands out along with the animal skull adorning the table in the centre with a selection of grapes around it. He can’t tell what the rest is in the dim lighting, but what he does is Hannibal still wears that exquisite cologne. He breathes in a mouthful, thinking back to times before now that he had done it at his home. There is something so different about it now, with Hannibal’s warm body, there’s a burnt edge to the cologne, likely radiating from Hannibal himself and the displeasure he feels. But as he takes a quick glance at the man, he doesn’t see the anger in his eyes. 

“You were quite talkative when you first went under.”

Will can hear the smile before he sees it, turning his head to see the corners of Hannibal’s lips upturned ever so softly. His brows furrow as he tries to recall, he doesn’t remember much, just how close Hannibal had leaned in, the touch of his fingers on his shoulder and his whispered words ‘give that a moment’ before he had left him and he had closed his eyes.

If it was anyone else in this situation, who had the same knowledge of Hannibal’s crimes, at least his choice in meat, they would struggle, but Will sits here quietly, awaiting the fate he bought upon himself, again. “What did we talk about?” Because he has no doubt Hannibal would have enjoyed him being sedated, his defences down and so ripe to let Hannibal pick through his brains, his feelings, instead of being turned away with an obvious deflection. 

“A lack of regret… I find it intriguing that so willingly sought homes for your dogs before you travelled the seas to find me here. Avoiding obvious detection.”

Great. “I’m not going to be Jack Crawford’s bait, wriggling on the hook as he casts the line.”

“No longer a puppet, are you, Will?”

“No.”

“I gave you that freedom, the ability to see what those around you truly wanted for you, how they really saw you.”

“You think I couldn’t see it before?” He actually laughs, there was a reason why when they first met that he didn’t make eye contact, and though Jack may have been his superior, he always knew he was just connected to a leash, having it yanked, dragged to a scene and asked to perform his parlour trick, under the guise of catching killers, making the world a safer place. In the end it boiled down to clearance rates and making the FBI look like it was doing a job well done. He never got any real thanks for his work, but no credit was better than being chastised when he slipped or talked back or out of turn.

“You could,” Hannibal agrees. “But I wanted more for you in this world. You could say that I cut the strings for you, provided independence. Enabled you to accept a part of yourself you had kept hidden from the world for fear of judgement.”

That actually makes Will laugh, it’s staggered as he tries to breathe at the same time, making his heart beat faster, he can feel it working hard to continue performing its god-given task, unable to escape it’s fate, just like he had been once. But Hannibal is right, now he is free. Yet it cost him dearly, and almost everything he had. All he has left is Hannibal, and the mere thought of it makes his eyes water for multiple reasons. “You fostered a co-dependency!”

“I didn’t take your dogs away, Will.”

He glares at Hannibal then, letting a stray tear fall. “You took away Abigail.” His voice is laced with venom, for Hannibal didn’t bring up his family of strays for no reason, he wants this. Will knows it, it’s still a game, always a game and there he is leaving himself wide open and honest as ever, perhaps waiting for the final blow to end his suffering. “All I have left is what she could have been.”

“But it’s not really Abigail, is it?” Hannibal lets a thumb brush away the tear that slowly rolls down Will’s cheek, feeling him shake slightly with his emotions. “You created a place for her in this world, one that you could control… One that would have been denied to you in the real world.”

A broken sob leaves him, he takes in a shuddering breath as he tries to even himself out. “Who else did I have left?”

“Is that why you came here?” It’s spoken with such honesty that Will lowers his head, another pained sob leaves him as he thinks on his betrayal, and despite the sedatives, he can feel the scar across his belly burn. 

“Perhaps I have resigned myself to my fate.” Will looks up, eyes blazing with determination, wishing for the knife to sink into him. “Would you savour, or make it quick?”

Hannibal’s expression is calm, yet his eyes dilate, Will can barely make it out in the darkness of the room, but here he is now, staring into them instead of shying away. 

“There is always time to savour.” 

That makes Will frown, for Hannibal’s eyes are too dark, too possessive. “Just not the way you wanted too.” He smiles and tilts his head to the side at the flicker of confusion across Hannibal’s eyes. “You found an equal, and you believed your ‘courtship’ wasn’t returned.”

“You gave me Randall Tier.”

“And you gave me opportunities, moments to take an escape… Moments that I turned away from, because I was divided.”

“Now you’ve made a choice.” Hannibal pauses, Will can see his features shift, his hand twitching for the briefest of second but not moving.

“I didn’t think you were capable… Yet I still searched.”

“And here you are, before me now. Just as before.”

A smile lights up his face then. “No.”

Tilting his head, Hannibal leans in closer, Will focuses on the marks that adorn his skin and wonders if they will leave scars like his own that he carries. A constant reminder at times. 

“Any peace is better than war.” Will surmises.

Hannibal reaches out then, touching his cheek as he tilts his head to gaze into those stormy blue eyes, one’s that are too aware despite the drugs coursing through his system. 

“But… You play, you pay... Isn’t it?” He looks up, leaning in slightly to Hannibal’s touch before he lets his eyes close, relishing in it as he waits for the knife, wonders where it will strike his body, if Hannibal will continue to hold him close as he takes his last breaths or if he will simply gift him another brand. “In the end, I’m always going to be a part of you.”

The light kiss pressed against his open lips is a surprise, then Hannibal letting his forehead rest against Will’s. “There are other ways to sate my desires.”

He narrows his eyes, feeling his brow furrow against Hannibal’s forehead as he tries to figure out what he means. “Are you going to try and keep me alive while you carve me up.“ 

“You believe the only way I am able to find sustenance is by using a scalpel?” 

Taking a deep breath, he moves away to look into Hannibal’s, trying to read him despite meeting the still lust blown pupils… Oh. “You want to taste me?”

It’s not the same tasting as he had thought about before, it would be far more intimate, like the dreams he has been having for months of what could have been. Taking a deep breath, he wonders if Hannibal knows, if his loose tongue and Hannibal’s penchant for manipulation have pulled the truth from him before he had this conversation. After all, he doesn’t remember having the bullet dug out of his shoulder, but he knows from the ache that resonates. 

“The thought has crossed my mind, what dish I would use, the ingredients that would have complimented... Though the world is far more interesting with you still in it. As you said before, we are, conjoined.” 

It’s not surprising in the slighted that Hannibal has put thought into what he would do with his body, how he would serve him. Those thoughts have crossed his own mind at times, what would Hannibal have done? Where most would shy away, feel the rise of bile in their throat, retch with disgust, Will just smiles. Hannibal is the artist of his world that brings life and colour, without him, he meanders among the living, going from colourful strokes and vibrant statements to grayscale an oblique outlook on the world without his presence. 

“Is being conjoined enough to outweigh other desires?” He lets out a long breath, gathering his strength. “Each of your victims before now still resides in you, the very atoms that once made them whole now sustain your own life in return, until you, yourself, turn to dust and then go on to sustain another. The great cycle of life. Decomposition and regeneration.”

“Would you, in turn, allow me to become a part of you?”

“We’ve already said our vows, bare marks from each other, all that is left is the consummation of the flesh.” Leaning forward, Will steals a gentle kiss. 

“Still, you continue to astound me in ways I believed that were unreachable.” 

Hannibal moves closer then, his hand coming out to touch his chest, trailing down over the white dress shirt he has covered him in. A sigh left Will’s lips, hands clenching onto the armrests he was strapped too. “Will you undo the restraints?”

“No,”

That made Will laugh, head thrown back slightly as his shoulder throbbed from the movement. There was a desire in him to reach out, run fingers through Hannibal’s hair as he continued to let his hands run down his chest ever so slowly. “When I thought about… us… I always pictured your office. Or kitchen. I found myself daydreaming about the time I came to tell you I had kissed Alana, but instead I reached forward and kissed you.”

“As you did before,” Hannibal mused as hands came to rest on the belt that was keeping him from something he very much desired. There’s a moment he hovers his lips in front of Will’s before letting them brush so softly again. It pulls a long low breath from Will, his eyes closed before they open.

“Rougher.” His grin was devilish, teeth showing and looking through his eyelashes at Hannibal with a hunger that was otherworldly. “I’m curious… Would you deny me tasting you?”

The image of Will pulling back from a kiss, blood on his lips, coating his teeth charms Hannibal and warms him. No doubt Will is having the same feeling, for what rests under Hannibal’s hands is firm and unyielding. “Never.” He whispers, undoing the belt, parting Will’s pants and nudging aside the underwear to watch his cock bob free. The tip shinning with pre-cum, a pink hue dusted upon it that makes Will shiver. “I’m curious to know how you would?”

“A similar manor perhaps, you’ve already introduced me to the culinary pursuits of the human flesh.” 

As Hannibal leans forward, Will shivers as he feels the cool gust of air over his cock, slightly cool hands against his heated belly. His pants are opened further and then finally, he feels the textured tongue of Hannibal’s sliding up his shaft, coming to lick the tip as he groans and shifts. Unable to lift his hips the way he wants to, hands gripping onto the padded armrests clutching for stability before he can’t let them run through hair, or bring what he most desires closer. 

“It’s not like you to tease.” Breath panting as he hears a hum, he lets his head lol to the side to look at Hannibal’s face, watch his hand come out to touch his cock and lift it so he can wrap lips around it. 

Sharp cheekbones jut out further as he watches lips part, feels his cock slide ever so elegantly over Hannibal’s tongue and into the hot welcoming heat of his mouth, the slightest brush of teeth that induce muscles to clench for numerous reasons. He can feel it, when the tip hits the soft flesh of the back of Hannibal’s throat, how his cock turns downward to possibly shoot his load there in probably record time. 

It’s different to what he has had before, the smallmouth of ladies taking him, some of them gagging as they tried to accommodate his length, yet Hannibal does none of it. The rational voice in his brain tells him because he’s had experience, but another part tells him, Hannibal just has perfect control over his body. The man is a master at hiding his emotions, always controlling his stance, it’s why he was so hard to see at first. A lifetime of hiding. 

Now, however, Hannibal’s eyes are dark, so possessive and as he feels those cheeks hollow further and suck, he cries out in ecstasy. Tongue swirling around the head before reaching back to stroke up the shaft at the vein underneath. Will wonders if Hannibal can feel his pulse, the tongue on his cock presses at times in different places, moving up and down the shaft before heading to the tip, even smudging into the slit. Then he groans and jerks as he feels Hannibal, the vibration that goes through him, making his balls lift as his ass clenches. 

“Oh!” It’s the only word he can say as his head tilts back, spine arching, but Hannibal’s hands come to pin down his hips and prevent him from moving any further. His hair falls against some of Will’s are skin, tickling him as he starts to bob his head, tongue and teeth scraping against his hard cock as he leaks further, and he knows Hannibal likes it, he can feel his throat swallowing around him and the pleasant hum he continues vibrates against his skin sending new waves of pleasure.

There a brief moment where time feels to stop as he comes, his eyes are shut as he feels Hannibal pull back, his lips wrapping around the tip of his cock as he ejaculates with a force he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager. Perhaps its because he hasn’t touched himself in ages, or maybe its because he has fantasized about this moment a number of times and it’s so much better than what his mind had created. Truly it’s his turn to be surprised b the man before him, looking down now as he swallows hard at the same time as Hannibal. Seeing his tongue poke out to clean the last tendrils of release from his cock as he twitches with over sensitivity. 

Maroon eyes lift to meet his own, lashes lowered and a curve to his lips that Will hasn’t seen before, he looks more open than he has ever seen Hannibal. “Waste not, want not.” Will muses as he breathes heavily, watching Hannibal stand and adjust his own pants. His eyes fall there, licking his lips for a brief second before looking back up. 

“In time, I’m afraid our plans have changed... For the better in your circumstances.”

“You say that as though there is nothing in it for you.” Will smiles back at him, showing teeth as he lets his head tilt to the side to regard Hannibal. “Trust me, there will be.”


End file.
